thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Stargrace18's Fanfiction
Things to know before Reading Rule: No one is allowed to edit this without the direct permission of me! If you have a suggestion for how to make the story plot better, simply message me on my message wall about the suggestion to see if I agree with it, if it is a simple matter of grammatical errors (which I happen to have a lot of) simply point out to me the grammatical error and I will either fix it myself or message back telling you, you are allowed to fix it. 1.) This story has aspects in it that are not actually in the world of BellaSara, I am simply making them up for the story's purpose. 2.) Not all personality's of horses and humans are realistic to the real BellaSara world, I might alter the personality's of some horses for the purpose cohesiveness of the story. 3.) Not all of the characters in this book are actually found in the stories of BellaSara, I created them for the story. 4.) Lastly, I am making things up as I go, winging it, so to speak, so I might re-edit some parts of the story so if you read it one day and come back another day to read it, it may not be the same as the day before. Chapter One Anastasia awoke to the hard rapping on her bedroom door. Like usual, Madame Poppy came to her door promptly at 5:30 to wake her up from her deep slumber. "Get up!" came the stern voice of the House Mother. Anastasia groaned with the effort of lifting herself from her warm bed sheets as she complied to the order. "Alright, Madame!" she replied dutifully, though holding back the sharpness in her tongue she was dying to let forth. She waited for the House Mother's footsteps to echo away up the stairs before proceeding to stumble to her closed bedroom door. Anastasia worked, and lived, in Blooming Orchid Hotel, located in the heart of North of North in the capital city of BellaSara, named after the famous Horse Goddess and her faithful horse partner, High Queen of North of North. Blooming Orchid Hotel was easily the most popular hotel in the whole of the city, every horse and human who lived in BellaSara knew about the famous dwelling. It was famed for its gorgeous stalls and rooms, and its scrumptious meals, along with the convenient services; including brushing, hoof picking, combing, stall mucking, and feeding. It had been handed down through the generations of the Crown family, with it's latest inheritor, Madame Poppy Crown, currently House Mother of the hotel. The Blooming Orchid Hotel served both horses and humans, a rare feature in BellaSara, but one that was highly sought after due to the fact that most horses had human companions they traveled with and were bonded to from birth. Anastasia slowly opened the door to her bedroom, which was located in the basement of the hotel, and silently padded out into the dark atmosphere. With a small click she shut the brilliantly white door behind her, and slowly walked across the length of the drab basement. Little color engulfed the room, it was basically a concrete sheet of ice, cold and rough to the touch, with a certain forbidding feel to it. Anastasia made her way up the creaky, wooden plate steps, which were situated in the precise middle of the basement; glancing back once to look at the two other doors that made up the basement, each of them held another worker like Anastasia herself. One was her friend, Mara, a brunette haired girl with dark skin and kind, green eyes, while the other was a older boy named James, who didn't talk much, and was quite tall for his age with a mean demeanor to him, which provoked Anastasia and Mara to avoid him whenever possible. Anastasia listened momentarily at the basement door to make sure Madame Poppy wasn't lurking on the other side of the threshold, as Anastasia wasn't keen to meet the House Mother this early in the morning, she much rather slink off to her duties without disturbing the overly stern, and possibly sleep-deprived Madame. Category:Fanfictions